Refer to FIG. 1 for a conventional small-size handcart used to carry small-volume goods. The conventional handcart comprises an L-shape cart body 1 formed of a pair of metallic tubes. The lower side of the cart body 1 has a block board 2. The block board 2 and the cart body 1 form an L shape. A handle 3 extends from the upper side of the cart body 1. The user holds the handle 3 to push the handcart forward. The bottom face of the lower side of the handcart has a pair of wheels 4. When the user holds the handle 3 and tilts the cart body 1, goods can be placed on the front side of the cart body 1 and supported by the block board 2. Thus, the user can push the handcart to carry the goods.
When the handcart is not is use, it is placed in storage or leans against a wall. The handcart had better be erected lest too much space be occupied. However, the cart body 1 is unfoldable and has an appreciable height. When the handcart leaning against the wall is bumped, it will abruptly roll out by the wheels 4 and fall on the ground. Therefore, a conventional handcart is hard to store up and implies a danger.
Based on many years' experience in fabricating and selling the related products, the Inventor has been persistently devoted to the research and improvement of handcarts and finally proposes the very useful present invention herein.